The Icy Insanity
by Saiko-kun
Summary: Marshall Lee finds the Ice Queen's tiara, and stuff goes down. Pretty intense. There is more darkness within the Vampire King than we all thought...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Adventure Time fanfic. I'm aware that this is quite a short chapter. The others will be either as long or longer than this. Sorry, but that's how I write. **

**So, yes, this is in the gender-swapped world. Except, it's my fanfic, not Ice King's. I hope you enjoy. I would also like feedback, if you readers don't mind.**

**I do not own Adventure Time, sadly.  
**

**OH! Should mention, this is almost directly after the episode "I Remember You".  
**

* * *

Incredibly loud guitar chords could be heard, coming from a cave. And from within, the sounds came from a house. And in that house, a certain Vampire King floated in his living room, strumming a sick guitar. The completely insane rock song suddenly ended as an annoying techno tune played from a keyboard in the corner. Marshall Lee groaned. "Are you joking? She left that here...as if I need another reminder." He shut off the dumb keyboard and picked it up. He left his house, taking off into the air.

The dark-haired vampire king eventually crossed the Grasslands and floated through the Ice Kingdom, sighing, carrying the keyboard under his arm. Penguins ran around in the snow beneath him, and Fionna and Cake could be seen building a snowman in the distance. It was quiet. The sun had just gone down, and moonlight was reflecting off of the snow, making the world seem a little brighter. It was nice. Pretty, at least.

Marshall Lee took a deep breath, then flew through the triangular entrance into the mountain that was the Ice Queen's home.  
"Hey, you left your keyboard thing at my house!" He called out, though no one answered. He set the keyboard down, looking around the room. The blue icicles, hanging from the ceiling, dripped a few times. Gunthette, Ice Queen's pet penguin, waddled by. She turned and quacked at him, before wandering off.  
"Hello? Simone? Are you even here?"  
Still, no answer, so he continued to look around. A recliner, the cage that usually held Ice Queen's captured 'future husbands', a drum kit...average stuff. He wandered over to the drum kit and sat, picking up the drum sticks. He smiled, playing loudly for a while, the drum part from the song he had been playing earlier. Still, no one appeared, so he stood and continued his search. Eventually his eyes stopped on the Ice Queen's golden tiara, resting on a small table. A grin spread across the vampire king's face, showing his fangs. "What is that doing here?"  
He walked over to the table and picked up the tiara.  
"Huh, awesome." He looked it over, the red gems and the gold crown itself. He raised it up and placed it on his head. Instantly a splitting headache made him drop to his knees, wincing.  
"W-what the-?" As suddenly as the pain had appeared, it stopped. There was a moment of calm, of absolute clarity, before voices filled his head. One or two, but it sounded like millions. They promised power, and salvation. "S-salvation...from what?" He thought out loud, eyes shut tightly.  
His hair grew longer, down past his chin, and he felt himself grow cold. Yet, it wasn't an uncomfortable cold. It was welcome. It calmed him. His eyes opened, and they were...different. Icy.  
_We can show you the power of frost._  
_We will show you the secrets of snow._  
The voices were whispering through his mind, and they were...convincing.  
Marshall Lee flew outside, looking around.  
_Test out the power, half-demon. See if it suits you._  
He sliced the air with a clawed hand, and a bolt of ice shaped like lightning struck the ground. His grin grew wider, and a strange, insane glint showed in his eyes. "I...I feel it. The power." He sent another ice bolt thundering to the ground.  
_We can show you so much more, Marshall. There's much more power, and it can all be yours._  
The voices appealed to his darker side, the little bit of evil that existed in his heart. He appeared to grow visibly darker. He felt the evil, the darkness, the _cold_ within him grow.  
_Freeze everything, half-demon._  
Marshall Lee flew through the air, snow and ice falling from his open palms, down onto the ground, as he flew through the Grasslands, towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Hey, Cake, did you see that?" The girl in the white bear hat asked, pointing at the fading figure of Marshall Lee.  
"Sure did." The magic cat replied. "Are we gonna go after him?"  
Fionna the Human nodded. "Yeah. Just to make sure he's okay."  
Cake the Cat tripled in size, and Fionna jumped on her back, and they took off towards the Candy Kingdom, after the Vampire King himself.  
"Whaddya think's wrong with him?" Fionna asked.  
"No idea, hun." The cat replied. "But it doesn't look too good."

* * *

Marshall Lee raised his hands to the sky as he floated over the Candy Kingdom. "Aha, ahahaha...let it snow." A heavy snow filled the air. The Vampire King sent a few ice bolts down, crushing buildings. He froze over the streets and part of the castle.  
"I'll...I'LL FREEZE EVERYTHING!"

**There you go. Lee's gone coco-nuts, and is freezing everything. I will actually be releasing new chapters quite frequently, so stay tuned if you liked it. Yes, I had some trouble with my Copy N' Paste. The indentations are gone. Halp, please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, welcome to chapter 2! I wrote this entire thing on my iPod last night, so, yeah. I really hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

* * *

"H-how…how can I fix what I've done?" The Vampire King spoke, his husky voice filling the cave in which he hid, in the darkness. The only light was from his eyes, glowing lightly with the power of the crown.

"I've hurt too many people. And...I can't end this fight within myself. I want to freeze everything, but I need to keep my friends safe." He shuddered, looking around. "The crown, it whispers to me. I can't...I can't remember what I've done..." He looked up. "I...I hurt my friends..." Images filled his head as he remembered.

* * *

_"I'll...I'LL FREEZE EVERYTHING!"_

_Marshall Lee floated over the partially frozen Candy Castle, raining ice bolts down on the kingdom. Candy people scattered, some hurt, others broken._

_"LEE!" A feminine voice rang out, slicing through the Crown's hold on Lee, returning his icy eyes to their normal color. The Vampire King_

_(Ice Prince)_

_turned, a bear-hat wearing heroine coming into view._

_"Lee! What are you doing?!"_

_Marshall Lee blinked. "F-Fionna?" He winced as the splitting headache returned, the Crown's voice ringing in his head._

Don't listen to her! Freeze everything, half-demon!

_"Fionna...get out of her! Go!" He shouted, before his eyes returned to the icy color that they were when the Crown had control over him._

_"I...I can't control myself!" He shouted, shooting an ice beam down onto the street, freezing the ground near Fionna. The ice spread, climbing up Fionna's leg._

_When the Ice Prince spoke, his voice was different. Darker._

_"Don't interfere, girl." _

_The ice around her leg tightened, crushing her leg._

_The heroine cried out in pain and fell to one knee._

_Cake the cat hissed, stretching up, throwing a punch at Lee._

_The Ice Prince froze her whole body, causing her to fall to the ground. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"_

_Suddenly he was hit with a blast and went flying backwards. _

_A candy citizen stood in the street, holding a candy cane gun. He stood next to the pink-haired Prince, Gumball._

_"Nice shot."_

_Lee sat up, angrier than before. "That weak weapon can't stop me..." He floated up again, freezing over the candy citizen and trapping Prince Gumball in a sheet of ice._

_"M-Marshall!" The same female voice cut through him again. He turned, seeing Fionna feebly swinging a sword. She was limping badly. "I need to...to save you!" She threw the sword, almost missing. It cut Marshall's cheek._

_The pain made The Vampire King stop. Time seemed to slow for a moment. _

_Marshall Lee became aware. Aware of what he'd done. Aware of whom he'd hurt. He blinked, holding back tears. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to..." He took off, flying away as fast as he could._

* * *

So, this cave is where he ended up. Alone, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He didn't know that the Crown would make him do this. That it would...change him.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone." He said quietly.

His appearance had changed. His hair had grown even longer, and was turning lighter. His skin was turning a dark blue. Stubble had formed on his jaw, the beginnings of a beard. His body temperature had dropped from its usual cold to below freezing.

_It's okay, Lee. They're okay. It's not like you killed anyone._

The Crown continued it's whispering, relentless.

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted. "I hurt people! Cake! Fionna! So many candy people...and it's all your fault!"

_No. It's your fault. You put me on your head. You made the choice._

The Ice Prince could not argue. He couldn't even respond. It was true.

_But hurting people is so easy when you're evil._

"I don't want to be evil! I've been evil for enough of my life...I was just making friends. I was able to focus on my music. It was all good!" He replied.

He then realized he was basically talking to himself. If anyone saw him, they'd think he was insane.

"Maybe I am insane." He thought out loud. He stood up. "I have to find Simone. She can..." He stopped himself. "Simone went insane a long time ago. It's your fault."

_I was keeping her alive._

"Yeah, but she was taking care of me. And you made her say things. You made her crazy. You even drive away her fiancé."

_I can't help it._

"I don't care."

The Vampire King

(Ice Prince)

Floated out of the cave, looking around. The sun was down. He had been in the cave the entire day.

He flew over the half-frozen Grasslands and towards Fionna and Cake's tree fort. They might not welcome him, but he needed to apologize.

He landed at the front door and knocked.

Cake opened the door. As soon as she saw Marshall she doubled in size.

"What are you doin' here?!"

He shook his head, raising his hands. "I just want to apologize. I feel really bad."

_You're pathetic._

Cake shrunk back down. "Fine. But if you try anything, you're getting kicked halfway across Aaa."

She walked back inside, followed by Lee.

Fionna was lying in her bed, leg in a cast, reading the Enchiridion

The Vampire King walked up to her. "Fionna?"

The heroine looked up at him, eyes widening. "Marshall! Holy shmow, man! Why'd you mess up my leg? And what even happened? Why are you wearing Ice Queen's tiara-thing?"

Marshall Lee sighed. "It's a long story. A crazy story. But, I just needed to say that I'm sorry. The crown told me to freeze everything, and it was so convincing..."

_Of course I'm convincing. How else could I get a Vampire King to hurt his friends?_

"Slam-a-cow, Marshall. That is crazy."

"I know."

Fionna sat up. "Well, I'll find the magic cyclops tears that I got a while ago and heal myself up. You should go to the Ice Kingdom."

"Why? Simone's insane."

"She has that 'the past' room. Maybe you'll find answers in there." Cake said.

The Vampire King stood. "Alright. Thank you. And, sorry again." He left the Tree Fort and took off towards the Ice Kingdom, and hopefully towards answers.


End file.
